Vehicle storage compartments provide convenient storage options. Vehicle designers are challenged to provide storage compartments while maximizing interior passenger space. Vehicles are often equipped with center consoles having storage compartments. Glove compartments are typically available for additional storage. Access to these compartments may require depressing or turning release latches. Locating items stored in these compartments may not be convenient while driving. Some vehicle seats have integrated cup holders. Some of these seat-integrated cup holders pivot from a stowed position in which they are covered and flush with the seat to a use position. Other vehicle seats have a lower seat portion with storage by providing a hinge across the entire lower seat portion for opening the lower seat portion, or a drawer that slides forward.